


Ajisai [紫陽花] | Hydrangea

by Pertexus



Series: Hanakotoba [花言葉] [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pertexus/pseuds/Pertexus
Summary: Ajisai can represent heartlessness & frigidity- which is what one would think of Kuchiki Byakuya. But it also represents heartfelt emotions; under the cover, Byakuya is a person who has human emotions.





	Ajisai [紫陽花] | Hydrangea

The first time Kuchiki Byakuya encountered Kurosaki Ichigo with his soulmate mark visible, was after the whole Fullbringer shenanigans. it was an awkward experience. Especially considering, Toshirō had recently just told the boy that they were, platonic soulmates, after noticing the Bellflower tattoo embedded on the both of them. Kurosaki blinked multiple times, as he started at the small blue Ajisai mark on the noble's wrist, and his own self too. Ichigo was shocked that he had two platonic soulmates. But despite his surprise, the orange-haired teen did not fail to smile up at Byakuya.

"I want to say I'm shocked, but frankly, I'm not..." Byakuya grumbled under his breath.

Ichigo caught his statement, but barely. He let out a chuckle. "Well, guess we're stuck with each other, Byakuya." Ichigo chided.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and glanced directly at the boy. "It seems that way, yes. I would reprimand you for calling me by my first name, but seeing as we're platonic soulmates, I suppose there's nothing I can do,  _Ichigo_."

Kurosaki gave a sly smirk towards the noble. "Seems that way. Also, do you know where's Toshirō?" He questioned.

"He should be back here soon. After all, we still have this Fullbringer issue to clean up." He responded, motioning his head towards the damage done below to the forest, and everything else around it; the building which had been home to the various Fullbringers had long been destroyed by Ichigo's purposely misdirected Getsuga Tenshō.

Speaking of the devil... A Senkaimon appeared from the night sky littered with stars, and out came a short white-haired boy, who just so happened to be-

"Toshirō! OI! Ya shorty!" Ichigo exclaimed waving his hands towards the boy whom had the tenth division shihakusho being worn.

The Captain let out a loud sighed, and his eye twitched, his hands fidgeted with his sword. "...Watch it, _Ichigo_. I won't hesitate to freeze you with Hyōrinmaru."

Kurosaki scoffed, but a smile was still visible on his face, a hand on his waist. He made a hand motion towards the man next to him. "Anyways, welcome Byakuya into this dysfunctional group."

Toshirō tilted his head and gave a small smile. "Ah. I see. You're stuck with Ichigo, too." He said. Kuchiki nodded in confirmation. "Anyways, I'm going to clean up this mess," Hitsugaya started, making a head motion towards the ground below him, not long before staring at the sixth squad captain."Kuchiki, you should have a long talk with Ichigo about what you're going to do. With the human-shinigami relationship thing." 

The ice-user shunpoed away and left his two other soulmates with each other, in the peaceful silence- at least until Ichigo started speaking to Byakuya.

"So what _do_ you want to do?" He asked, crossing his arms. His eyebrows creased and a curious look on his face.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "I'm a _Human_ , you'rea  _Shinigami-_  this is obviously really inconvenient. How do you want this soulmate-thing to go?"

The raven-haired man pondered this thought. "I suppose you can do whatever you want. Other's recommendations never stopped you,  _did they_?"

Kurosaki laughed and rubbed his neck with his left hand, his right was still tightly gripping  _Zangetsu_ as if it would be stolen again. But it wouldn't. Or, at least Byakuya would see to that. As much as the man thought of the boy as impudent and all sorts of things, he never  _really_ wished for the boy to be in grief and sorrow. The fact the two just so happened to be [platonic] soulmates just heightened his determination.

 

 

( _frankly, Byakuya thought that his lieutenant, Abarai Renji and his sister Rukia had something to do with this. He'd ask them later,_ he mused.)

 


End file.
